Au douzième coup de minuit
by Griseldis
Summary: [Écrit dans le cadre des 24h du FoF] Comme dans toute bonne histoire qui se respecte, c'est au douzième coup de minuit que s'arrête la magie. Roci a jusque-là pour tenter d'arranger le futur en changeant le passé. Mais est-il vraiment prêt à tout sacrifier ?
1. Chapitre 1

_Disclaimer : Tout à Oda, rien n'est à moi._

 _Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Cette histoire est écrite à l'occasion des 24h du FoF, un marathon qui dure 24h (vous ne l'auriez jamais deviné, je parie !). Je n'ai aucune idée des prompts qui vont tomber, donc j'écrirai cette histoire au fil de la journée en espérant réussir à la terminer d'ici ce soir. En attendant, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !_

 _Le prompt est en gras dans le texte._

* * *

.

 **Au douzième coup de minuit**

.

Chapitre 1

* * *

 _« La pauvre enfant (…) ne savait pas qu'il était dangereux de s'arrêter à écouter un loup »_ Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, Charles Perrault

* * *

« Cora, c'est évident que c'est une arnaque.

— Mais ce sera amusant, » contra aussitôt le grand blond, avec un de ces larges sourires auxquels Law se révélait incapable de résister bien longtemps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ça le rendait tout chose au-dedans de lui, ça réveillait des sentiments qu'il croyait morts à tout jamais dans la destruction d'une cité blanche.

« Je crois qu'on va le regretter, » marmonna le petit garçon, alors que celui des deux qui était supposé être l'adulte le prenait par la main et l'emmenait vers la tente de foire, où s'étalaient des signes cabalistiques d'un doré un peu passé sur un fond violet sombre. Au dessus de l'entrée dissimulée par une tenture plutôt miteuse, une grande pancarte annonçait _Madame Carla, voyante et médium._

« Allons, tu n'es pas curieux de ce qui t'attend dans le futur ? »

La mort, pensa l'enfant en tirant sur ses manches pour que les tâches palies de ses bras ne se voient pas. Lorsqu'ils sortaient comme ça, afin d'éviter de se faire trop remarquer, Law portait du fond de teint qui dissimulait sur son visage les progrès de la maladie. Lorsqu'ils ne cherchaient pas un hôpital qui accepterait de le soigner, Cora avait à cœur de lui faire vivre des expériences amusantes. Pour rattraper le temps perdu, disait-il, et peut-être qu'il le pensait sincèrement mais pour l'enfant, c'était plutôt comme s'il cherchait à s'étourdir pour ne pas penser au moment de plus en plus proche où le plomb blanc achèverait de grignoter la vie du dernier rescapé de Flevance.

Enfin, Law préférait ça à la boisson. Cora aurait vraiment dû perdre cette dégoûtante habitude de boire.

L'homme et l'enfant entrèrent dans la tente. Immédiatement, l'odeur de l'encens leur piqua les yeux, et fit tousser le blond d'une quinte de toux qui fit honneur, malgré sa consommation de cigarettes, à la force de ses poumons.

« Bienvenue chez Madame Carla, » dit finalement une voix quand Cora eut enfin repris respiration, et Law, plutôt inquiet jusque là pour le blond, remarqua enfin la voyante, qui, enfouie dans un tas de tissus aussi vétustes que ceux de la tente, et d'un goût à peu près aussi subtil les regardait depuis un vieux fauteuil avec la mine d'un crapaud. Elle était vieille et laide, mais avec des yeux vifs à l'éclat de la seule lampe du lieu. Sans doute que des années passées à arnaquer les badauds lui avaient donné une certaine agilité d'esprit.

« Je suis Madame Carla, déclara-t-elle d'une voix grave et compassée, comme si elle venait de leur faire une révélation cruciale.

— On avait cru deviné. Vous savez, entre la pancarte dehors et vous qui êtes toute seule ici…

— Law ! fit Cora. Ne sois pas impoli ! »

En lui-même, l'enfant envisagea de rectifier : il n'était pas impoli, il était sarcastique. Il était peu sûr tout de même que Cora apprécie la nuance.

« Ça ne me dérange pas, fit la voyante. Et puis, c'est normal qu'il ait de l'énergie à revendre. Avant de s'éteindre, la flamme a toujours un regain d'éclat. »

Cora se sentit pâlir alors que Law se demandait si le fond de teint avait disparu. Soit cette femme avait un sacré coup d'œil, soit elle avait tapé juste par hasard.

Son esprit farouchement sceptique inclinait vers la seconde option.

« Comment savez-vous ça ? » demanda Cora, qui avait mordu à l'hameçon avec une facilité presque humiliante pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent.

« Prenez place, » proposa Madame Carla, en désignant les deux chaises en face d'elle.

Cora s'y assit promptement, casant sa silhouette invraisemblablement longue dans l'espace exigu avec toute l'habitude que pouvait avoir un homme de près de trois mètres à s'adapter à un environnement conçu pour des humains nettement plus petit. Et il ne mit le feu nulle part, malgré les bâtons d'encens qui se consumaient un peu partout, n'en renversant pas un seul. Law admira la prouesse, et avec une lenteur douloureuse, occasionnée par des crampes dans ses membres malades, il s'assit au côté du blond.

Sur la table, recouverte d'une nappe de velours rouge, il y avait au centre une boule de cristal, sur la gauche un paquet de cartes et quelque bric-à-brac de grigris mystiques. Law reconnut entre autre un petit crâne en ivoire, un fer à cheval et une patte de lapin.

Madame Carla passa la main sur sa boule de cristal. L'artefact avait presque des airs de magie, avec les quelques volutes de fumée qui dansaient à l'intérieur. Law se demanda comment le phénomène fonctionnait. En tout cas, la babiole pouvait faire son petit effet sur les esprits crédules.

« Vous cherchez les clefs de l'avenir, déclara Madame Carla s'adressant à Cora, après avoir plongé ses yeux dans la sphère.

— Waouh, ça c'est de la révélation, fit Law, incapable de se retenir. On va chez une voyante pour qu'elle prédise le futur ! » C'était idiot, enfin, toute cette histoire !

— Law ! gémit le blond, mortifié et peut-être un peu penaud.

— C'est pour vous qu'il les cherche, savez-vous, mon enfant ? fit la voyante en s'adressant à l'enfant. Il n'a plus d'espoir en ce qui le concerne, mais il en garde pour vous.

— C'est n'importe quoi. Cora a toute sa vie devant lui, lâcha calmement Law.

— Mais il veut que vous viviez.

— C'est bien dommage, mais dans la vie, on ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on veut ! » dit Law avec une amertume qui le surprit. Et agacé outre-mesure par les déblatérations vides de cette voyante de pacotille, il se leva et sortit de la tente.

Cora allait se lever pour le suivre, fouillant dans sa poche pour donner quelques berrys à la femme.

« Ce sera votre choix, vous savez. Qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt, ce sera votre choix. »

Accroché malgré lui par les mots de cette femme, Cora resta un instant dans une position un peu ridicule, ni assis ni tout à fait debout, à écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire :

« Vous me retrouverez ici quand vous aurez besoin de moi. Car vous en aurez besoin.

— Vous pouvez m'aider à le sauver ?

— Je peux vous aider à faire un autre choix. »

Ça n'avait pas de sens, et Cora déposa sa monnaie sur la table avant de sortir.

Dehors, Law le regardait avec des gros yeux.

« Et je parie que tu l'as payée.

— Law…

— Ah non, pas de Law. Tu ne vas quand même pas prétendre que c'était amusant !

— C'était curieux, tout au moins.

— C'était de l'argent gaspillé.

— Et si je t'offre une barbe à papa pour gaspiller de l'argent plus intelligemment ? »

L'enfant sembla peser le pour et le contre, une barbe à papa était une barbe à papa après tout, et finit par hocher la tête. « Mais c'est bien pour te faire plaisir ! »

Ils passèrent encore une bonne heure dans la foire, à monter sur des manèges et à jouer à des jeux d'adresses. Une bonne journée, dans l'ensemble. Une journée heureuse.

Cora aurait voulu qu'elle soit toutes comme ça.

Pourtant, et même s'il le cachait, les paroles de la voyante le hantaient. Et si c'était vraiment un choix à faire qui pouvait tout changer ? Est-ce qu'il ne cherchait pas avec assez d'acharnement ?

Il s'était concentré sur les hôpitaux de North Blue, persuadé que ça devait être là, dans la région de Flevance qu'on trouverait le plus probablement un remède, mais après tout, le monde était grand. Il se souvenait par exemple clairement de Drum, sur Grand Line, une nation connue dans le monde entier pour ses prouesses médicales.

Deux jours après cette visite chez la voyante, après une nuit plongée dans des réflexions plutôt amères sur son compte et sur le temps qu'il avait stupidement laissé passer, Cora décida que lui et Law se dirigeraient vers Drum. Il fallait entrer à GrandLine, et pour ça se diriger vers East Blue.

Trouver des billets pour se rendre sur GrandLine fut relativement facile. Moyennant la presque totalité de ses économies, Cora avait réussi à convaincre le capitaine du vaisseau marchand, qui devait faire escale à Alabasta, de passer d'abord par Drum. Il avait fallu supplié Sengoku mais ce dernier lui avait envoyé un Eternal Pose de l'île.

Cora négligea de prendre les appels de son frère. De toutes manières, avec la distance les communications étaient devenues presque impossibles, à peine perceptible.

Le cœur battant d'espoir, convaincu d'avoir pris la bonne décision, Cora et Law embarquèrent sur le voilier où ils occupaient à deux une minuscule cabine pourvue d'un unique hublot.

La fièvre augmenta d'une manière alarmante chez Law le jour où ils franchirent RedLine mais Cora attribua cette hausse à l'excitation du voyage.

Mais l'état du petit garçon empira, et bientôt, il entra dans les affres de l'agonie. Il s'éteignit lentement, en pleurant silencieusement de douleur et en souriant autant qu'il le pouvait à Cora qui tentait de lui rendre son sourire. Il mourut la veille de leur arrivée à Drum.

Sur l'île hivernale, dans un cimetière aussi blanc que l'avait été sa peau, aussi froid que l'avaient été ses pauvres mains dans les derniers jours, Cora fit enterrer l'enfant dans une tombe minuscule et sans fleurs.

« **Je voulais prendre des fleurs mais je n'en ai pas trouvé**. Je t'aurais noyé de fleurs, mais il n'y en a pas sur cette terre maudite. »

Il pleurait sans chercher à retenir ses larmes, se fichant bien de se donner en spectacle.

« Je suis désolé, Law, tellement désolé. Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne. »

 _Je peux vous aider à faire un autre choix._

C'était curieux comme à nouveau, Cora se rappelait des paroles de la voyante. Sa mission était foutue, de toutes manières. Alors qu'est-ce que ça coûtait de retourner voir cette voyante ? Ne serait-ce que pour la maudire, pour lui cracher son venin à la figure, pour tenter de trouver un autre responsable à l'immense gâchis que constituait la mort de cet enfant. Et puis de toutes manières, elle était à North Blue, et c'était à North Blue qu'il devait retourner pour tenter de freiner son frère. Sa mission originale, après tout. Oh, il était peu probable que Doffy l'accueille avec un grand sourire. Peut-être même le tuerait-il.

Ça ne semblait pas une si mauvaise idée.

.

* * *

 _Ça n'a pas du tout pris la tournure que je voulais x) Voyons voir ce qu'il en sera de la suite !_


	2. Chapitre 2

_La citation (d'Albert Camus) est en gras dans le texte._

* * *

.

 **Au douzième coup de minuit**

.

Chapitre 2

* * *

 _« Je sais ce que tu veux, s'écria-t-elle en apercevant la princesse ; tes désirs sont stupides ; néanmoins je m'y prêterai, car je sais qu'ils te porteront malheur. »_ La Petite Sirène, Hans Christian Andersen

* * *

La foire était toujours là, et avec elle la tente de Madame Carla. Cora en ressentit une satisfaction mauvaise. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire à cette femme, mais il sentait en lui le besoin de lui rendre visite. Sans quoi, il n'aurait pas fait un si inutile détour. Un si douloureux détour. Il n'avait que trop clairement en tête la dernière fois où il s'était trouver ici, la petite main qui de temps en temps venait dans la sienne, non pas pour y trouver refuge, mais pour l'empêcher, lui, de se perdre ou de tomber.

Law avait été un petit bonhomme épatant.

Près de la tente, il n'y avait personne, comme la fois précédente, et le blond souleva la portière de tissu, la retenant un instant comme pour permettre à quelqu'un qui l'aurait suivi de le suivre.

Personne n'entra à sa suite, et le drapé retomba mollement.

C'était la même ambiance lourde du parfum de l'encens, et Cora toussa un peu, même s'il croyait s'être préparé.

« Vous êtes revenu, dit Madame Carla. Puis, avec un sourire torve : Seul, bien sûr. Asseyez-vous.

— Il est mort. » Cora avait oublié qu'il était venu pour passer ses nerfs et sa colère sur cette femme. Au contraire même, il lui obéit. Il y avait quelque chose d'hypnotique dans son regard.

« C'est parce que vous avez fait le mauvais choix.

— Qu'en savez-vous ?

— N'est-ce pas évident ? Vous ne l'avez pas sauvé. » Il n'y avait pas la moindre nuance de compassion dans son ton. Bien au contraire même, sa voix était un brin moqueuse.

« Vous aviez dit que je pouvais faire un autre choix.

— C'est vrai.

— Comment est-ce que ce serait possible ?

— Parce que j'ai ce pouvoir.

— Vous êtes une voyante dans une fête foraine. Si vous aviez vraiment des pouvoirs, est-ce que vous ne seriez pas ailleurs, riche et puissante ?

— Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à perdre ? »

Cora se le demanda, sincèrement. Il y avait tant qu'il pouvait encore faire. Il pouvait sauver le royaume de Dressrosa. Il pouvait arrêter son frère. Il pouvait revenir auprès de Sengoku, son second père.

« Non, répondit-il pourtant.

— Tendez la main. »

Cora allait le faire quand il se ravisa, saisi de méfiance. Toute cette histoire semblait si absurde.

« Si moi, je n'ai rien à perdre, vous, qu'avez-vous à y gagner ?

— L'amusement. » Puis, plus bas : « Le retour d'un D en ce monde. »

La mention de cette lettre fut ce qui décida Cora. Cette femme devait réellement avoir une sorte de pouvoir, car comment autrement aurait-elle pu deviner que Law était un D ?

Il tendit la main.

Madame Carla s'en empara. Ses doigts étaient étrangement doux, comme ceux d'une toute jeune femme. Il n'y voyait pas la moindre trace de vieillissement alors qu'elle portait sur son visage la marque de nombreuses années.

Elle lui pinça la paume, puis frappa dedans. Une vague de force se fit alors sentir, et Cora se sentit basculer en arrière. Il tomba.

Et ne toucha jamais le sol de la tente.

.

Son père le tenait entre ses bras, et pleurait et souriait tout à la fois.

« Doflamingo, Rocinante… Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu un père comme moi. »

Avec un bruit assourdissant, un bruit qu'au-delà de cent batailles, Cora devait toujours se rappeler avec une assourdissante clarté, la balle sortit du pistolet pour entrer dans la tête de son père avec un bruit mat et écœurant.

C'était un cauchemar, un cauchemar que Cora avait déjà fait des centaines de fois, mais cette fois-ci, c'était si vif, si intense qu'il avait l'impression de sentir le sang humide lui couler dessus.

Jamais il ne lui semblait, même dans ses délires fiévreux les plus violents, il n'avait senti ainsi le poids du corps de son père, l'odeur répugnante de son corps sale mêlé à celle du sang.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne se réveillait pas.

D'habitude, quand il prenait conscience du fait qu'il rêvait, il se réveillait, mais cette fois-ci, il avait l'impression que le cauchemar devenait de plus en plus intense au fur et à mesure.

Il se rappelait ce qui venait ensuite. Oh oui, il se rappelait ensuite, et il ne voulait pas le voir.

Se mordant la main afin de se réveiller par tous les moyens, il finit par faire couler le sang de sa main, qui se mêla, petit ruisseau, à ce qui sortait de la tête de son père encore penchée sur lui et imbibant le tissu de ses vêtements.

Son frère avait une machette. Il saisit par l'arrière la chevelure blonde de leur père, que le chagrin avait veiné d'argent. Le corps tomba en arrière avec un choc sourd.

Cora n'arrivait pas à bouger, paralysé. Un horrible doute s'insinuait dans son esprit alors qu'il voyait pour la seconde fois son frère décapiter leur père. Ce n'était pas un travail propre, bien au contraire. L'inexpérience de Doffy en la matière en faisait une besogne sanglante et répugnante. Ses forces d'enfant ne suffirent bien sûr pas à briser du premier coup les vertèbres cervicales et il le regarda plonger et replonger sa lame dans la chair tendre du cou.

« Tu te demandes pourquoi je fais ça, pas vrai Roci ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. « Je fais ça pour nous. Quand j'aurai ramené sa tête à Mariejoie, ils nous laisseront rentrer chez nous. »

Non, ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça. Il avait pleuré et hurlé, supplié aussi, et il avait demandé pourquoi en pleurant. Mais cette fois, il se contenta de rester immobile et silencieux, incapable d'accepter pour la seconde fois une réalité si odieuse. Finalement, il prit la parole : « Ne fais pas ça. Ils ne t'accepteront pas. Tu ne comprends pas que nous sommes des hérétiques, fils d'hérétiques ?

— Tais-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Parce que c'était logique. Du moins, dans la logique tordue des Dragons Célestes. Et surtout, parce que cela s'était déjà passé comme ça.

« C'est réel, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas juste un mauvais rêve, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Doffy avait fini sa besogne de boucher. Avec la machette, il avait amené un sac. La prenant par les cheveux, sans se soucier des tâches de sang, il enfonça la tête de leur père dedans.

« Tu tiens bien le choc. Je suis plutôt fier de toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai te chercher. Tu n'as qu'à aller avec mes amis, ils te protégeront jusqu'à ce que je revienne. »

Bien sûr, les amis de son frère… Ces trois monstres qui avaient achevé de le rendre tout à fait fou.

Est-ce qu'il lui avait dit cela la dernière fois ? Cora n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'irait pas.

 _Faire un autre choix._

Était-ce de ça dont il s'agissait ? Est-ce qu'en suivant son frère, il pourrait changer le destin de Law ? Il ne voyait pas comment. Doffy, malgré tous ses efforts au vu de l'intérêt qu'il prenait dans l'avenir du petit garçon, n'avait pas été capable de le sauver.

Puis tout à coup une autre vérité s'imposa à lui : est-ce qu'il pourrait sauver Doffy ?

La possibilité lui fit tourner la tête. Là-bas, la petite silhouette blonde de son frère disparaissait, son sac sinistre sur le dos. Cora se leva, faisant un pas, puis un autre, et encore un autre.

Dans la réalité, l'autre, il était resté prostré pendant des heures près du cadavre, puis il avait fini par s'éloigner, pleurant et ensanglanté. Sengoku l'avait trouvé et recueilli, et même si Cora ne lui avait révélé toute la vérité que des mois plus tard, quand il avait été capable d'en parler, il comprenait soudain que Sengoku était sa seule porte de sortie.

Il se souvenait de la crique où les hommes de la Marine l'avaient retrouvé. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas fébrile, affaibli par la faim, et il devait bien l'avouer, par le choc.

Lorsqu'il vit arriver l'homme qui l'avait élevé, il n'eut même pas à faire semblant de se mettre à pleurer.

Il ne dit rien des circonstances de l'assassinat mais cette fois, il parla de son frère.

.

« Caporal ! » Cora se réveilla en sursaut. Un soldat le secouait par l'épaule sans y mettre trop de douceur. Cela faisait terriblement tanguer le hamac. Il se redressa, et en se penchant en avant, constata qu'il avait de nouveau une taille adulte.

C'était donc un rêve. Mais que faisait-il exactement dans un bateau ?

« Où est Law ? » demanda-t-il au soldat.

« Qui est Law, mon caporal ?

— Law, le petit garçon de Flevance… ?

— Vous devez être encore confus par vos rêves, mon caporal. Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés à Flevance.

— Nous allons à Flevance ? »

Le soldat le regardait avec des yeux légèrement exorbités.

« Oui, nous allons à Flevance, reprit-il en articulant lentement. Et en attendant, le capitaine vous demande. »

Cora ne comprenait plus rien. Il n'avait jamais été à Flevance. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

Encore groggy d'un sommeil lourd et d'un cauchemar tout sauf agréable, il se leva et en tâchant de ne pas déranger le sommeil des autres membres de l'équipage qui dormaient dans la chaleur lourde et moite du carré, jamais assez ventilé.

Il suivit le soldat, jusqu'à arriver sur le pont, où l'air marin lui fouetta le sang et lui ragaillardit les idées. L'homme retourna à son poste, près du gouvernail, tandis que Cora se dirigeait vers la cabine du capitaine. Par chance, tous les navires de la Marine se ressemblaient.

Il frappa au battant de bois, et entendit l'injonction d'entrer.

Ce qu'il fit, pour se retrouver dans la cabine du capitaine.

« Roci, fit ce dernier sans même se retourner, te voilà. Je suis désolé de te déranger pendant que tu dormais mais j'ai trouvé cette phrase et j'ai pensé à toi : « **Le seul moyen d'affronter un monde sans liberté est de devenir si absolument libre qu'on fasse de sa propre existence un acte de révolte.** » Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Que c'est une jolie phrase, répondit Cora à qui la silhouette en face de lui semblait terriblement familière.

— Si tu sors des âneries pareilles, je ne m'étonne pas que tu aies tant de mal à tenir tes hommes en laisse. Que ce soit clair : il y a un problème avec ton quart, et ce n'est pas à cause des liens qui nous unissent que je n'exigerai pas de toi que tes hommes ne se donnent pas au maximum. La punition risque d'être exemplaire. Pour eux, et pour toi. »

Cora aurait sans doute dû s'inquiéter de ses hommes, et peut-être pour lui-même, mais il était incapable d'affronter autre chose que la réalité immédiate. Le capitaine s'était retourné.

« Doffy… » fit-il avec incrédulité en regardant la haute stature de son frère revêtu d'un uniforme de capitaine de la Marine. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

— Là, dans ma cabine ? Et bien je te parle, et je me demande si tu n'es pas ivre.

— Depuis quand tu es capitaine de la marine ?

— Oui, tu es ivre, c'est définitif. »

À toute vitesse, Cora repassa les derniers événements. Et rien ne vint.

C'était blanc. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait, c'était Sengoku, et encore avant la tente de la voyante.

.

* * *

 _J'ai eu un horrible mal à caser la citation, mais l'heure tournait et je ne suis pas arrivée à faire ce que je voulais !_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Le proverbe est en gras dans le texte._

* * *

.

 **Au douzième coup de minuit**

.

Chapitre 3

* * *

 _« En achevant ces mots, malgré les pleurs et les cris (…), il frappa le roi droit au cœur, et l'étendit à ses pieds. »_ Le Nain Jaune, Marie-Catherine d'Aulnoy

* * *

Et pourtant, aussi grotesque que lui paraissait son frère vêtu d'un uniforme, insensiblement, une autre réalité glissait devant ses yeux. Il ne la voyait pas très clairement, comme les bribes d'un rêve, mais il croyait se souvenir : est-ce que ce jour-là, Sengoku ne l'avait pas trouvé, avant de récupérer ensuite son frère qui allait s'embarquer sur un navire ?

Ça avait été dur au début, Doffy lui en avait voulu mais petit à petit, il avait fini par se résigner à son sort, surtout après que Sengoku l'ait emmené à Mariejoie où il avait essuyé de plein fouet la rebuffade des Dragons Célestes.

Dans la crise de rage qui avait suivi, et dont seul Cora avait été témoin, il avait juré de détruire leur monde à eux, à ceux d'en haut, quitte à mourir pour y arriver. Le lendemain, il se convertissait en fils modèle, et entrant dans la Marine peu après, il avait commencé à gravir les échelons avec rapidité.

Et il était aujourd'hui capitaine, à bord d'un navire d'une flotte qui allait en direction de Flevance. Que se passait-il exactement dans la Ville Blanche ? Cora était incapable de s'en souvenir mais au fond de son cœur, une petite bulle de joie avait pris naissance : il avait changé les choses. Sengoku était un homme bon, un homme de bien, et il avait réussi à endiguer la dangereuse folie à laquelle son frère avait succombé… ailleurs. Dans une autre réalité qui n'existait plus, qui n'existerait jamais.

« Excusez-moi capitaine, fit-il avec un salut militaire impeccable. Je pense que j'étais encore à moitié endormi. Quant à mes hommes, je ferai désormais si attention qu'ils auront l'impression d'avoir une deuxième ombre. »

Le regard de Doffy, qui avait été sévère au début de la conversation s'adoucit nettement, et un petit sourire plein de complicité et presque de tendresse naquit sur ses lèvres. Doffy lui avait souri ainsi jadis, mais il y avait toujours eu un grain de démence dans ses sourires. Celui-ci était sans mélange, et Cora en aurait pleuré de joie.

« Repos, soldat. Et retournez donc vous coucher. »

Cora était incapable de dormir mais il pensa qu'il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons par une attitude différente de celle qu'il avait d'habitude. Il retourna donc au carré, tâchant de retrouver son hamac dans la semi-obscurité. Par chance, étant un gradé, il était plutôt prêt de l'écoutille, là où l'aération était subtilement meilleure qu'ailleurs, et il n'eut pas trop de mal le retrouver. Alors qu'il se laissait glisser sur la toile, il soupira d'aise. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait revoir Law, c'était inévitable. Il ne savait pas encore comment mais avec son frère à ses côtés, pour de vrai, pour de bon, il était bien sûr que tout ne pouvait que bien se passer.

.

Il était dur de se glisser dans une nouvelle vie, et dans les jours qui suivirent, Cora se comporta de manière parfois étrange malgré tous ses efforts, ce qui lui valut une semonce privée de son frère et la promesse d'un châtiment corporel s'il continuait ainsi.

Cela dit, Cora était assez intelligent pour vite s'adapter et avant une semaine, il était à l'aise comme un poisson dans l'eau. C'était agréable d'être de retour sur un navire, de ne pas devoir mentir et se cacher, mais ce n'était rien face à cette nouvelle relation qu'il avait développée avec son frère. En apparence, il se comportait en capitaine, plutôt sévère quoique juste, et ne se permettait aucune familiarité avec son frère. Mais le soir, parfois, il convoquait Cora dans sa cabine et ils discutaient ensemble en buvant un verre d'alcool qui n'avait rien à voir avec le rhum ordinaire du bord.

Le cadet ne se lassait pas d'interroger son frère sur leur passé, sur des anecdotes tantôt drôles et tantôt tristes, dont il finissait d'ailleurs par se rappeler au bout d'un moment comme s'il les avait vécues. Que c'était étrange d'entendre Doffy parler de Kuzan comme d'un ami, de Sengoku comme d'un second père et de la vieille Tsuru comme une emmerdeuse notoire. Ce dernier point au moins ne changeait pas, et la première fois où il l'avait entendu se plaindre à propos de Tsuru, Cora avait ri à en pleurer.

Il se sentait coupable d'avoir pris la place de l'autre Cora, celui qui d'ailleurs ne serait jamais Cora mais éternellement Roci, parce qu'il n'y aurait jamais de ridicule chaise de cœur à pourvoir, mais ses remords se dissolvaient vite dans le sourire chaleureux de son frère.

Puis ils arrivèrent en vue de Flevance, et une réalité que Cora avait fuie soigneusement s'imposa à son esprit : Flevance était un pays en guerre à ce moment-là et lorsque le Gouvernement Mondial y avait envoyé la Marine, ça n'avait certes pas été pour aider les habitants mais plutôt pour soutenir les pays alentours dans leur guerre contre la Ville Blanche.

.

Rocinante avait entendu parler de Flevance, comme tout le monde. Mais il n'avait jamais su le rôle exact joué par la Marine.

La brutalité de la réalité s'imposa à lui dès le premier jour quand ils ouvrirent le feu contre un bâtiment civil qui battait pavillon blanc. Autour de lui, il sentait les hommes trembler d'horreur face à ces hommes, ces femmes et ces enfants qu'ils envoyaient par le fond. Ce fut pire quand ils débarquèrent à terre.

Les soldats de la coalition des pays limitrophes de Flevance avaient envahi la ville et y perpétuaient des massacres systématiques tandis que les Marines se contentaient d'empêcher les habitants de fuir en les repoussant impitoyablement du côté de leur frontière, où ils se feraient immanquablement tués.

Peut-être que techniquement, les soldats de la Marine ne portaient pas la responsabilité des morts, et peut-être que cela les aidait à dormir la nuit et à sourire le jour, mais dans la réalité, ils étaient aussi coupables de ces morts que s'ils avaient eux-mêmes tirés dessus.

Son frère était dans cette tâche d'une redoutable efficacité. Il avait développé le Haki de l'Observation et il détectait absolument tous les fugitifs puis les renvoyaient à leur terrible sort. Cora pour sa part ne dénonçaient jamais les fuyards, essayant même de faciliter leur fuite, mais toujours, inlassablement, Doffy les repéraient.

« Ce sont des êtres humains ! » avait plaidé un jour le cadet, espérant une révolte, un brin de compassion chez cette version de son frère qui lui avait semblé jusque-là si humain.

« Et alors ? Les ordres sont les ordres. » Le sourire qu'il avait arboré en disant ces mots, Cora le connaissait bien et il le revoyait dans ses cauchemars.

Mais une pire épreuve lui était réservée. Un jour qu'un convoi de chariots remplis de cadavres destinés à être brûlés sortait de l'enceinte, Doffy fit signe aux fossoyeurs qui menaient cette triste procession de s'arrêter.

« Il y a un petit rat qui s'est faufilé là-dedans… »

D'un mouvement de doigts, il souleva plusieurs cadavres et mis à jour une petite silhouette recroquevillée.

Cora fit un pas en avant. Il n'avait peut-être pas le Haki de l'Observation, mais il savait déjà qui était l'enfant, il le sentait au fond de ses entrailles.

« Non, » fit-il en posant sa main sur le bras de son frère, envoyant au diable le règlement et la hiérarchie.

« Caporal Donquixote ! fit-il sèchement, rentrez dans les rangs. Vous aurez deux jours de cachot.

— Non, Doffy, je t'en prie, c'est un enfant, rien qu'un petit garçon, tu n'as pas le droit de…

— Je n'ai pas le droit ? »

Il prit son frère par le poignet, et le força à s'agenouilla, dans la boue. Cora criait et pleurait, mais maintenu par les fils, il ne pouvait pas faire un geste. Son frère se retourna vers Law qui tentait de se débattre et d'un geste presque négligent fit sauter la tête de l'enfant.

Une gerbe de sang jaillit, et se mêla à la terre boueuse. Cora se planta les ongles dans la chair de ses joues, et y laissa des trainées sanglantes.

.

« Te donner ainsi en spectacle… »

Doffy faisait les cent pas dans la petite tente de l'infirmerie, dont il avait chassé le médecin.

« Tu as une bonne explication, j'espère.

— C'était… un enfant. Un petit enfant tout seul et tu l'as tué.

— Et alors ? Ça évitait un aller et retour. Au moins, sa mort a été rapide et sans douleur. »

Cora ne répondit pas, incapable de retenir les sanglots désespérés qui le faisaient hoqueter. Il avait cru que cette version de son frère était humaine. Il s'apercevait qu'il n'en était rien.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te comportes ainsi. Tu m'humilies devant mes hommes et puis tu joues les femmelettes en manquant de te défigurer pour un môme qui était de toutes manières condamné.

— Tu y as pris plaisir, réussit à dire Cora.

— À peine. Je vise haut, bien plus haut que ça, et tu le sais.

— Tout ce massacre, ça t'amuse.

— Non ça m'ennuie, mais **nécessité fait loi**. Je gagne ici des galons qui me permettent de progresser vers le poste d'amiral en chef. Et de là, de là… »

Cora n'avait pas besoin d'écouter le discours. Il le connaissait par cœur. De là, son frère détruirait le monde.

Lui qui avait cru que Doffy avait changé, il ne faisait que mieux dissimuler sa folie sous le vernis de l'obéissance.

Cora eut une véritable crise nerveuse, qui ressemblait à une crise de folie, à tel point qu'il fut rapatrié avec d'autres blessés. Dans le sanatorium où il fut conduit, il n'eut aucun scrupule à cambrioler le bureau du directeur et, avec l'argent dont il réussit à s'emparer à prendre place à bord d'un bateau en direction d'une certaine île où il y avait une fête foraine.

Il fut infiniment soulagé d'y découvrir la tente familière. Madame Carla était là, avec son air de crapaud malin.

« J'ai fait le mauvais choix, déclara-t-il en entrant. J'ai fait le mauvais choix, et il est mort.

— Des gens meurent tous les jours.

— Vous m'avez aidé, la dernière fois. Pouvez-vous m'aider encore ?

— Je ne vous ai jamais vu.

— Ce n'était pas ici. C'était… ailleurs.

— Vraiment ? fit Madame Carla. Et si je vous ai déjà aidé, pourquoi vous aiderais-je encore ? »

Cora se souvenait de ses paroles exactes :

« Pour le retour d'un D en ce monde. »

Elle hocha la tête, avec un petit murmure appréciatif : « C'est effectivement une excellente raison. Asseyez-vous. »

Cora lui obéit et prit place sur la chaise. Il tendit aussitôt sa main et elle s'en empara avec un sourire goguenard.

« Soyez plus prudent dans vos choix. Il faut toujours sacrifier quelque chose pour en gagner une autre. »

De ses doigts toujours jeunes, elle pinça la paume de sa main et la frappa ensuite.

L'onde de choc fut encore plus forte que la première fois et renversa la chaise. Cora bascula en arrière et ne tomba pas. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'y attendait.

.

« Je ne sais pas, Homing, les enfants sont encore si petits… Peut-être faudrait-il attendre un peu ?

— Ou peut-être pas. Regarde le caractère de Doflamingo, il est déjà si arrogant. Peut-être avons-nous même trop attendu. Je veux vire comme un simple humain, avec ma famille bien-aimée à mes côtés. Je veux quitter cette cage dorée qu'on appelle pompeusement la Terre Sainte, ma chérie. »

À travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, le cœur battant, Cora vit sa mère hocher la tête. Qu'elle était belle. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser.

Sa mère était vivante. Et ils étaient encore à Mariejoie, mais visiblement, plus pour longtemps.

« Maître Rocinante ! »

Il se retourna. Une esclave venait d'arriver dans le couloir où il écoutait si indiscrètement aux portes. Il savait bien qu'il ne se ferait pas gronder, mais elle ne manqua pas pour autant de le raccompagner à sa chambre. Et dans un sens, heureusement, car il se serait perdu dans le dédale qu'était le luxueux palais qui l'avait vu naître.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un plan pour ne pas le quitter.

.

* * *

 _Pauvre Roci. Si, si, malgré tout ce que je lui inflige, je le plains sincèrement._


	4. Chapitre 4

_La citation (de_ _Mark Lawrence)_ _est en gras dans le texte. Pour une raison de concordance des temps, je me suis permis de modifier le temps des verbes._

* * *

.

 **Au douzième coup de minuit**

.

Chapitre 4

* * *

 _« Tout le château était d'un marbre poli, enrichi de figures d'albâtre et décoré d'or (…) ; dans l'intérieur du palais, les barons, les comtes et les ducs allaient et venaient en qualité de simples serviteurs : ils lui ouvrirent les portes, qui étaient d'or massif. »_ Le Pêcheur et sa femme, Jacob et Wilhelm Grimm

* * *

Dans la nuit, le palais était silencieux. Dans la douce lueur de la veilleuse, l'or et le marbre soulignait l'opulence démesurée de cette demeure que dans leurs rêves les plus fous, certains ne pouvaient même pas imaginer.

Cora ne dormait pas. Sa décision était prise, et à présent, il cherchait dans son cœur la force de la réaliser.

Être un Dragon Céleste, c'était la clef. Si la famille Donquixote restait à Mariejoie, elle y garderait son influence et pourrait éviter l'atroce massacre de Flevance.

Seulement, pour cela, il fallait que lui et les siens ne quittent jamais la Terre Sainte. Et pour cela, il n'y avait pas tant de solutions. Il n'y en avait même à vrai dire qu'une seule, vu que malgré toute l'éloquence qu'il pourrait déployer auprès de ses parents, un enfant de six ans avait peu de chance de faire changer d'avis des adultes.

Sa mère serait plus encline à rester, cela au moins semblait clair. Mais son père… Son père…

Son pauvre et cher idéaliste de père.

Le cœur de Cora se serra : il allait devoir le tuer. L'ironie terrible de la situation ne lui échappait pas. Après avoir vu son père mourir deux fois de la main de son frère, c'était désormais à lui de commettre cet ignoble parricide.

Au moins sauverait-il sa mère de la maladie et de la mort.

Au moins sauverait-il Doffy de la haine et de ses quatre exécutifs.

Au moins sauverait-il Flevance et ses habitants.

Comme toutes ces raisons, pourtant de poids, semblaient ridicules.

Il ne voulait pas tuer son père. Il ne voulait tuer personne. Des larmes roulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues.

Il fallait le faire. Et il valait mieux le faire ce soir-même, quand Homing Donquixote n'était encore qu'un souvenir. Son père était mort depuis si longtemps que le tuer ce soir ne serait que l'accomplissement d'un fait réel depuis des années. S'il attendait ne serait-ce qu'un jour, alors son père prendrait une réalité, un corps. Alors il ne tuerait plus seulement un souvenir mais aussi une personne.

La logique de ce raisonnement pouvait sembler spécieuse, mais Cora sentait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de rencontrer cet homme, de l'entendre parler et de le voir sourire, et de le tuer ensuite.

Il se leva. Le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents était familier, malgré les années. Combien de fois, en proie à un cauchemar sur la lignée du D qui viendrait le manger s'il n'était pas sage, n'y avait-il pas trouvé refuge ?

Il était presque arrivé à la porte quand la question du moyen se posa enfin à lui. Avec sa force d'enfant, il ne voyait pas beaucoup d'options. Il savait qu'il y avait des armes à feu quelque part mais il ne savait pas exactement où. Le plus efficace serait de lui ouvrir la gorge avec une lame tranchante.

Un peu comme ce que Doffy avait fait avec la machette.

Il repoussa la pensée avec horreur. Ça n'avait rien à voir, non ça n'avait rien à voir.

La nausée au bord des lèvres, il s'accroupit dans le palais blanc et doré. Pourquoi tout était-il si beau et si propre ? Il avait à nouveau envie de pleurer. Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas n'être qu'un enfant ?

Il ferma les yeux et souffla plusieurs fois. Allons, non, il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le devait pas.

Ce n'était pas seulement la vie de Law qu'il sauverait ainsi. C'était celle de sa mère, c'était la santé mentale de son frère, c'était toutes les victimes qu'il ne sacrifierait pas sur l'autel de son ambition folle, c'était les citoyens de Flevance. Il revit le bateau qui coulait, et les naufragés qui imploraient de l'aide.

 **Les souvenirs étaient dangereux. On les tournait et on les retournait jusqu'à en connaître chaque recoin, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'on continuait à y trouver quelque chose qui nous blessait.** Pourtant, même dans la pire des horreurs, on pouvait y trouver de la force.

Le petit garçon qu'il était pour l'instant se leva et serrant les lèvres et se cuirassant le cœur, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Il se souvenait clairement d'une collection d'épées parfaitement aiguisées avec lesquelles Doffy et lui n'avaient le droit de jouer sous aucun prétexte.

Son plus grand souci était que la porte soit fermée mais il constata avec soulagement que ce n'était pas le cas. Il entra dans la pièce, et l'odeur lui remua le cœur. C'était l'odeur de son père, une odeur dont il avait vite perdu le souvenir et ce mélange de parfum et de tabac à pipe fin, de vieux livres et de feu de bois, de cuir et de cire lui parlait de l'homme distingué et érudit qu'avait été Homing Donquixote. Et qu'il était encore, mais que demain, il ne serait plus s'il avait le courage d'accomplir son acte.

La panoplie, au-dessus de la cheminée, n'était guère accessible, et il lui était impossible de déplacer un des lourds meubles pour y accéder, du moins pas sans réveiller la moitié de la maison. Désespéré, Cora allait se mettre en quête des cuisines dans ce labyrinthe quand son regard tomba sur un joli poignard à manche incrusté de joyaux dont son père devait se servir comme coupe-papier. Il testa le fil sur son index. La lame s'y enfonça comme dans du beurre et un peu de sang perla au bout de son doigt.

Allons, pensa-t-il sinistrement, cela ferait l'affaire.

Il sortit du bureau, le poignard fermement serré dans sa main droite. Son pas était plus sûr à présent qu'il avait en main l'arme du crime. C'était comme si désormais, il ne pouvait plus faire autrement.

Il arriva à la porte de la chambre de ses parents, dont il poussa doucement le battant.

Deux respirations égales, dont une était un ronflement léger : ils dormaient. Cora se souvenait que sa mère, de santé précaire, utilisait un narcotique. Il était plus ou moins assuré de ne pas la réveiller s'il arrivait à être discret.

 _Voyons mon grand, arriveras-tu à plonger discrètement un poignard dans la gorge de ton père ?_ Il n'était pas doué pour le sarcasme.

Tout se passa pour le mieux, c'est-à-dire pour le pire. Petite ombre rapide et furtive, il s'approcha du grand lit. Son père dormait sur le dos, la gorge largement exposée, comme s'il avait voulu lui faciliter la tâche.

Levant sa main d'enfant, il fit glisser la lame en travers du cou en y mettant toute sa force. Le sang jaillit, et Homing eut un gémissement étranglé, mais ne se réveilla pas tout à fait. Il se débattit, pris de spasmes qui ne tardèrent pas à se calmer.

Son père était mort, et de sa main cette fois. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se mit à pleurer.

.

Cora s'éveilla doucement, dans la tiédeur dorée d'un matin de printemps. L'air avait la limpidité d'une journée qui promettait d'être radieuse.

Il resta un instant à regarda les lambris crème et dorés du plafond, et réalisa soudain qu'il connaissait ces dessins. Qu'il les connaissait depuis toujours.

Mariejoie.

Il était adulte, et dans le palais des Donquixote à Mariejoie. Tout avait fonctionné comme prévu : ils n'avaient jamais quitté la Terre Sainte.

Il bondit hors de son lit, impatient de voir sa mère, et son frère. Bien sûr, il fallait aussi s'occuper de la situation de Flevance.

Cora sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la chambre de ses pare… de sa mère. Il y fut très rapidement, le cœur battant, tremblant de joie à l'idée de la revoir, de la serrer dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit sans frapper le panneau de bois, il ne trouva qu'une pièce vide, abandonnée depuis longtemps. Les quelques meubles qui restaient étaient couverts de draps.

« Tu reviens sur les lieux du crime, ce matin ? Après des années passées à éviter cette pièce, voilà que tout à coup tu te sens nostalgique ? »

Cora se retourna à cette voix bien connue, et son cœur se serra de tendresse : « Doffy…

— Doflamingo pour toi, si ça ne te dérange pas. J'apprécie assez peu que l'assassin de mes parents me donne des surnoms.

— L'assassin de tes parents… ?

— Oui, oui, je sais, fit l'ainé des deux frères en secouant la main. Tu ne te souviens de rien, tu avais le poignard dans ta main mais ce n'est pas toi qui l'as pris.

— Je…

— Alors certes, la noyade de Mère était un accident. Un accident, ou un suicide, bien sûr, après tout, pouvait-on lui reprocher d'être devenue folle en se réveillant à côté de son mari égorgé, son plus jeune fils le poignard encore en main ? Non, je ne crois pas.

— Doffy, je… » Ainsi leur mère était morte ? Et morte en le croyant coupable ? Il l'était, bien sûr, mais elle avait dû tellement en souffrir.

— Suffit, meurtrier. Je te laisse à ton petit pèlerinage morbide. »

Doffy quitta la pièce et Cora ne chercha pas à le retenir. Il se sentait anéanti. Et dire qu'il avait perpétré ce meurtre pour protéger sa famille.

Comme un automate, il se rendit dans la salle à manger. À peine fut-il entré qu'une nuée de serviteurs se mit en branle et quelques instants plus tard, un petit-déjeuner qui aurait facilement nourri dix personnes étaient installé en face de lui.

Même s'il avait connu l'abondance depuis les jours terribles de la faim, cette orgie de nourriture réveilla en lui de la colère.

Il espéra que les serviteurs mangeaient les restes et que ça ne partait pas à la poubelle. Il n'osa pas demander, pourtant. Une pudeur l'en empêcha. Il ne voulait pas savoir que des gens mangeaient ses restes.

« Décidément, on se croise partout aujourd'hui. C'est tout à fait désagréable. Je préfère quand tu passes tes journées enfermé dans ta chambre. »

Cora leva les yeux, blessé par le ton et par les paroles de son frère. Il se morigéna et se dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Après tout, il était effectivement un assassin.

Il s'imagina ce que cela avait dû être pour l'autre Roci, celui qui était en tout point innocent. La vie avait même dû être un enfer.

« Je vais déjeuner dans ma chambre. Esclaves, dépêchez-vous. »

Oui, se rappela Cora avec amertume. Ce n'était pas des serviteurs ici. C'était des esclaves. Ils obéirent aux ordres de l'ainé des Donquixote avec promptitude et agilité. Sans doute connaissaient-ils les terribles conséquences de la maladresse et de la lenteur.

Il changerait tout cela. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il changerait tout cela. « Apportez-moi la presse du jour, s'il v… » La formule de politesse mourut sur ses lèvres. Les Dragons Célestes ne disaient certainement pas s'il vous plaît, et encore moins à des esclaves. Quelques instants plus tard, il avait devant lui une pile de journaux. Il parcourut les gros titres rapidement. On n'y mentionnait nulle part la Cité Blanche. Il consulta la date. Oui, c'était dans ces eaux-là que la psychose autour de l'épidémie avait éclaté.

« Que sait-on de la situation à Flevance ? » demanda-t-il, se fichant éperdument de passer pour un sinistre idiot ignorant. Ça n'avait que peu d'importance face à l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé.

« Flevance, Maître ? C'est toujours le joyau de North Blue, une des plus belles villes du monde. Son principal revenu est le légendaire plomb blanc duquel elle tire une grande richesse. »

Il fallait faire vite.

« Renseignez-vous, trouvez-y un couple de médecins qui s'appelle Trafalgar. Ils ont deux enfants. Ramenez-les moi le plus vite possible. »

Cora n'était pas sûr de pouvoir protéger tous les citoyens de Flevance alors il voulait au moins mettre Law et sa famille à l'abri.

.

* * *

 _Roci a une chance, c'est fou !_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Alors j'ai un peu triché pour ce chapitre là. Je vous donne l'intitulé du défi : "Le thème est un Crossover, et il faut parler de la première rencontre entre les différents personnages qui a lieu durant l'automne." J'ai choisi de traduire crossover par traversée x) Voilà, c'est pas bien, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir comment caser un cross-over dans mon histoire._

* * *

.

 **Au douzième coup de minuit**

.

Chapitre 5

* * *

 _« Ah ! que sa douleur fut amère !_  
 _Arracher l'enfant ou le cœur_  
 _Du sein d'une si tendre Mère,_  
 _C'est la même douleur »_

Griselidis, Charles Perrault

* * *

Cora bouillait d'impatience. Ce matin même, le secrétaire de la famille était venu lui annoncer que les Trafalgar avaient été heureusement conduits à bord d'un navire qui faisait une route sans escale vers Mariejoie. Il avait assuré le salut de cette famille.

Il s'amusait d'avance à l'idée de rencontrer ce petit Law, un Law moins amer, un Law qui n'aurait pas connu la douleur et la peur. Bien sûr, il était sûr qu'il aurait toujours son caractère de cochon et sa tête de mule. Il avait déjà hâte de le rencontrer, et bien sûr, les parents qui avaient élevé un tel phénomène et sa petite sœur qui, pour le peu que lui en avait dit Law, avait été une enfant adorable.

Parallèlement, il s'était renseigné sur les finances de la famille, pour le plus grand agacement de Doffy qui n'appréciait absolument pas cette ingérence nouvelle de son cadet dans ce qu'il considérait jusque là comme ses affaires. Ce n'était pas un pur caprice, Cora voulait rassembler les fonds nécessaires pour trouver un remède à la maladie qui allait ravager la Ville Blanche. Oui, il sauverait Flevance.

En attendant, la cohabitation entre les deux frères n'étaient pas exemptes de friction. Cora, ou plutôt Rocinante, avait l'habitude de passer son temps dans sa chambre et Doffy détestait sa nouvelle attitude. Il se montrait avec lui d'une froideur teintée de sarcasme et se vengeait sur les esclaves auxquels il témoignait la moindre marque d'attachement, en longues zébrures qui leur labouraient le dos. L'une d'entre elle, une des favorites de Rocinante apparemment, avait même disparu. Il n'en était pas tout à fait certain, ses souvenirs étant comme toujours vagues et imprécis, et il préférait ne pas poser de questions à d'autres esclaves pour ne pas leur attirer la redoutable colère de son frère.

C'était un grand chagrin pour Cora de découvrir que son frère, quoique n'étant pas passé par les terribles épreuves dont lui-même se souvenaient, était devenu à sa manière un monstre. Peut-être moins terrible que ce qu'il aurait pu être, mais un monstre tout de même.

Cela l'amenait à se poser la terrible question de savoir si oui ou non, son frère était mauvais dans l'absolu. Il tentait de relativiser, après tout, son passé était toujours difficile, mais tout de même, élevé par Sengoku ou dans le luxe d'un palais, il montrait les mêmes marques de cruauté.

Pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir se rapprocher de lui, et peut-être même le sauver. Dans cette version de l'histoire, ils avaient tant perdu mais il leur restait tant de puissance, tant de possibilité.

Le poison doucereux des exécutifs de la Donquixote Family n'était pas venu contaminer l'âme de son frère, traumatisé par le supplice de la crucifixion. S'il arrivait à l'atteindre, peut-être pourraient-ils être une famille à nouveau ? Une famille souffrante et brisée, une famille pourtant.

Mais pour l'heure, il ne s'agissait pas de Doffy mais bien de Law et de sa famille qui arriveraient sous peu de jours. Il avait fait préparer un vaste appartement de quatre chambres pour les accueillir.

Tout allait s'arranger. Il avait l'argent et la puissance, les deux moteurs qui dirigeaient le monde.

.

« Voici les Trafalgar, Maître. »

Cora s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses. Mais certainement pas à un couple dépenaillés, enchaînés l'un à l'autre par des colliers d'esclave, agenouillés à même le sol.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! Retirez-leur immédiatement ces chaines et ces colliers ! Ces gens sont mes invités, certainement pas des esclaves !

Immédiatement, le chef des esclaves, un des rares serviteurs libres de la maisonnée, se précipita vers le couple. Il avait à la main un trousseau de clefs et en quelques secondes, ils furent libres.

L'homme retomba par terre, mais la femme se redressa, venimeuse et pleine de haine : « Vos invités ? Vous nous envoyez chercher dans notre maison sans autre raison qu'un simple caprice. Savez-vous ce qu'ils ont fait à mes enfants ? À ma petite Lamie, qui était malade et ne pouvait pas se déplacer ? Ils l'ont tuée dans son lit, d'une balle dans la tête. Quant à notre fils, Law, il est mort pendant la **traversée** de la dysenterie sans même qu'on nous donne de quoi le soigner. »

Cora recula, épouvanté.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il, ce n'est pas vrai. Je devais vous protéger…

— Nous protéger ? De quoi, misérable ordure ? Du bonheu… ? » Il y eut un claquement et elle s'interrompit dans sa tirade pour tomber, percée d'une balle dans le crâne.

Doffy avait visiblement une prédilection pour la tête songea Cora avec un détachement surréaliste.

« Comme sa fille, signala ce dernier, l'arme encore fumante à la main. Je te hais, meurtrier, mais je ne tolère pas, et ne tolérerai jamais que ces êtres inférieurs parlent ainsi à des gens de notre race. »

L'homme, le père de Law et de Lamy, s'était trainé auprès de sa femme et gémissait sur son cadavre. Incapable de se confronter à cette atroce réalité, Cora quitta la pièce à toute vitesse.

« Et alors, tu abandonnes tes invités ? Ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'en charger pour toi ! » Une seconde détonation claqua en même temps qu'un rire moqueur.

Fou !

Fou qu'il avait été, presque autant que son frère dont le rire dément résonnait dans les couloirs. Cora quitta le palais des Donquixote pour ne jamais y revenir.

Il avait un atout, quelque part, dans North Blue. Une tente violette et une femme au visage de vieille et aux mains d'enfant.

.

Le voyage avait été épouvantable, non pas tant à cause de la traversée en elle-même, tout à fait paisible et confortable mais parce que les remords obsédaient le cerveau de Cora. Il se sentait parfois en proie à un délire sanglant, un long cauchemar où chacune de ses actions était destinée à finir en tragédie. Malgré tout ses efforts, il n'arrivait à sauver personne. Il avait même l'impression que cela empirait.

Brisé, il était arrivé sur l'île de North Blue le cœur battant. Mais elle était là, alliée fidèle dans cette tempête horrible.

Il passa la portière, et se retrouva dans l'atmosphère pleine d'encens qui devenait presque familière.

« J'ai échoué, dit-il sans saluer. Je n'ai pas fait les bons choix.

— Cela arrive souvent, dit Madame Carla. En revanche, c'est rare qu'un Dragon Céleste l'admette.

— Pouvez-vous m'aider ?

— Je ne crois pas pouvoir aider un des dieux de ce monde. »

Cora s'assit sur la chaise et tendit la main.

« Pour le retour d'un D en ce monde. »

Madame Carla eut un curieux mouvement de tête, la penchant à droite puis à gauche, comme pour le voir sous un autre angle. Comme si elle cherchait l'explication d'un Dragon Céleste voulant aider un porteur du D.

« Cela ne marchera pas toujours, vous savez. Un jour, je ne serai plus là.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que les choses sont ainsi. Je ne peux pas être présente dans toutes les réalités.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Madame Clara lui pinça la paume de la main et tapa dedans. L'onde de choc arriva, en même temps que les paroles suivantes : « Qu'il faut commencer à apprendre de vos erreurs. »

La chaise se renversa, et Cora ne tomba pas.

.

« ROCI ! ROCI ! »

Tout son corps était douloureux. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir. Peut-être même était-ce qu'il voulait. Ce serait la fin de toute chose, ce serait le repos.

« ROCI, RÉVEILLE-TOI ! » Il y avait des larmes dans la voix de son frère, et ce fut sans doute ce témoin involontaire de la douleur de Doffy qui le retint au bord de l'abîme.

Il papillonna des yeux, et vit pencher sur lui le visage enfantin de son grand frère.

« Ils ont payé, tu m'entends ! Ils ont payé ! »

Cora sut exactement où il était et ce qui venait de se passer. C'était l'aube qui avait suivi la scène de la crucifixion, quand réveillant son Haki des Rois, Doffy avait fait s'évanouir la populace en furie. De l'ombre où ils se tapissaient comme les cafards qu'ils étaient, se réjouissant jusque-là du spectacle, les futurs exécutifs de la Donquixote Family étaient sortis et avaient détachés les trois victimes. Puis, sur l'ordre de Doffy, qui écumait de rage et de haine, ils avaient tué tous les assistants.

En se réveillant et en constatant le massacre, Cora avait été terrifié et avait fui en compagnie de son père sans même que son frère, ivre de joie et de vengeance assouvie, ne le remarque d'abord. Bien sûr, ensuite il les avait retrouvés et il avait tué celui qu'il jugeait responsable de tous ses malheurs.

Cora trouva en lui la force d'apprécier le fait que, malgré le fait qu'il avait lui-même commis un parricide, il lui restait assez d'hypocrisie morale pour juger son frère.

Cette fois-ci, il ne bougea pas, ne tenta pas de rejoindre son père pour le réveiller et s'enfuir loin de cette scène d'horreur.

Il n'abandonnerait pas Doffy. Il resterait avec lui, il lutterait contre l'influence pernicieuse de ces quatre ordures.

« Je vais le tuer, tu sais ? lui dit Doffy. C'est de sa faute à lui, tout ça.

— Oui, » répondit Cora d'une voix neutre, presque indifférente. Bien sûr que Doffy allait tuer leur père.

« Ensuite, j'irai à Mariejoie, et ils me rendront ma place. Ou plutôt nous rendrons notre place. Nous serons à nouveau des dieux.

— Oui, » dit encore Cora.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était épuisé, et pourtant à la fois déterminé. Il n'abandonnerait pas son frère cette fois-ci. Il ne le trahirait pas. Il serait le roc de moralité où il pourrait s'accrocher, l'inébranlable pierre sur laquelle il pourrait s'appuyer.

« Tu peux te lever ? Viens, je vais te présenter mes nouveaux amis.

— Nos nouveaux amis, rectifia doucement Cora.

— Bien sûr, » fit Doffy avec un grand sourire.

Et en **ce jour d'automne** qui sentait déjà l'hiver, il exhiba à son cadet ceux que bientôt il prétendrait être sa famille.

Cora plaqua sur ses lèvres un sourire vide. Il savait qu'à l'avenir, il serait condamné à le faire encore et encore.

.

* * *

 _Pauvre Cora. C'est vrai qu'on dirait que ça empire à chaque fois ! Ce chapitre est plus court : la fatigue commence à se faire sentir je crois, mais je persiste è_é_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Merci à ChocOlive pour ses reviews géniales !_

 _Le prompt est en gras dans le texte._

* * *

.

 **Au douzième coup de minuit**

.

Chapitre 6

* * *

 _« Vous savez, mon frère, que le frère a besoin de son frère. »_ Histoire du Sage Hicar, les Mille et Une Nuits

* * *

« Le Fou, Doflamingo t'appelle. »

Comme c'était étrange d'entendre Law l'appeler ainsi, et non plus Cora. Quelque chose se brisait en lui à chaque fois que l'enfant s'adressait ainsi à lui, d'un même ton neutre.

Law ne le détestait ni ne l'appréciait particulièrement. Il était indifférent à sa présence tout comme il l'était à beaucoup de choses, excepté peut-être à Doffy qui prenait un soin tout particulier à son entraînement.

Cora avait continué son système de harcèlement à l'encontre des enfants qui tentaient de rejoindre la Family, à l'exception de Baby 5, Buffalo et Law. Après tout, il était bien payé pour savoir que ces derniers resteraient quoiqu'il arrive et il avait toujours détesté frapper les enfants. Les autres interprétaient ça comme une marque d'affection et une preuve de respect. De toutes manières et malgré leur jeunesse, Baby 5 et Buffalo avaient prouvé être des atouts de poids pour les combats. Quant à Law, il était clairement un cas à part.

Cora le regardait s'épanouir à nouveau en un adolescent certes malade, mais brillant. Il avait toujours l'espoir de le sauver, mais avait décidé de remettre son salut entre les mains de Doffy. Après tout, son frère était un homme pragmatique. Il ne s'embêterait pas à élever le second Corazon avec tant de soin si l'enfant devait mourir avant d'atteindre ses quatorze ans.

Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé la première fois, avec Drum ? Peut-être qu'il aurait dû faire confiance à son frère ? La pensée lui laissait un goût amer.

Dans la Donquixote Family, Cora était la carte du Fou, le joueur de mandoline qui ne peut pas prendre une seule carte. Il trouvait cela étrangement pertinent. Il regrettait son Fruit du Démon qui lui permettait de s'envelopper dans sa bulle de silence et il avait remplacé cette pseudo-infirmité par un mutisme presque aussi acharné. Fort et puissant en combat, il ne se servait pourtant de ses habilités qu'en derniers recours, répugnant à utiliser ses capacités pour servir une cause qu'il détestait du fond de son cœur.

Oui, la carte du Fou lui allait bien.

Il avait tenu sa promesse et restait fidèlement au côté de Doffy, tentant d'enrayer comme il le pouvait la folie monstrueuse qui s'emparait peu à peu de lui, mais sans que cela ne fonctionne vraiment.

Son frère était un psychopathe, égocentrique et manipulateur. La lente acceptation de cette idée le plongeait dans un désespoir sans fond. En choisissant de rester fidèle, il devenait le complice de ses crimes. Le plus ironique était que Doffy gardait tout de même des secrets pour lui. Il n'avait jamais réussi à lui arracher le véritable but de la mission de Vergo. Il savait juste que ça avait rapport avec Dressrosa.

Il n'avait pas assez de mots pour exprimer l'angoisse et l'horreur que lui inspiraient ce projet de son frère qui ne voulait rien d'autre que se couronner roi d'un pays, parce qu'un jour leurs ancêtres en avaient occupé le trône. Et pour cela, il était prêt à plonger ce paisible royaume dans la guerre civile, afin de renverser la dynastie actuelle.

Tous ces morts, qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher, est-ce que cela valait la peine, pour l'espoir de sauver un enfant ? Même si cet enfant était un être si cher à son cœur que pour lui, il avait abandonné son nom de Rocinante et était devenu Cora, seulement Cora, parce que c'était ainsi que le désignait ce petit bout d'homme.

La vérité était qu'il était terrifié. L'avertissement de Madame Carla lui revenait à l'esprit. Elle ne serait pas là dans toutes les réalités. Il ne pouvait pas rater une fois de plus. Son frère semblait perdu pour lui. Il l'aimait, à sa manière, mais il ne l'écoutait pas, il ne lui sacrifierait pas une miette de sa folle ambition.

Peut-être son frère avait-il toujours été perdu pour lui, et incapable de l'accepter, Cora s'était accroché à l'idée de le sauver avec trop de ferveur. Il fallait sacrifier quelque chose pour obtenir une chose.

Devait-il sacrifier Doffy à Law ?

La perspective le terrifiait. Il savait que son frère était un homme dangereux qui devait être arrêté, c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait trahi la première fois, mais devant le choix brutal dans la balance d'une vie contre une vie, il se sentait incapable de déterminer le bon choix.

Et pourtant, combien pesait lourd la vie de Law, et toutes les vies des citoyens de Dressrosa qui seraient perdues, dévastées, à jamais bouleversées pour satisfaire le caprice d'ambition de son frère.

.

L'Ope Ope no Mi. L'ultime Fruit du Démon. Était-ce que son frère avait attendu tout ce temps ?

Non, sûrement pas, il était impossible de prédire quand un Fruit allait émerger ni où. C'était de la chance, de la pure chance s'ils avaient capté cette transmission entre des pirates ignorants de la valeur réelle du trésor qu'ils possédaient et la Marine.

Et pourtant, avec ce bonheur insolent qui le caractérisait si souvent, Doffy allait mettre la main sur ce joyau.

« C'est ainsi que tu vas soigner Law ? » lui demanda-t-il, une fois le premier degré de stupéfaction passé.

« C'est ainsi que _tu_ vas soigner Law, le Fou.

— Tu comptes me donner l'Ope Ope no Mi ?

— Il faut quelqu'un de confiance. Et en qui puis-je avoir plus de confiance qu'en mon sang et ma chair ?

— Doffy, je… »

Son frère se pencha sur lui et lui caressa la tête avec une affectuosité toute fraternelle.

« Tout se passera bien, comme toujours. »

Cora ne parla pas de l'Opération de Jouvence, celle qui coûterait la vie à son utilisateur. Mais il fut incapable de regarder son frère pendant plusieurs jours. Un pion, il n'était qu'un pion dans la partie que jouait son frère.

Un maudit Fou.

.

Doffy avait-il senti ce refroidissement ? Doutait-il de son frère comme son frère doutait de lui ? Au dernier moment, hésita-t-il devant l'idée de sacrifier celui qu'il avait appelé sa chair et son sang ?

Toujours est-il que ce fut Law qui mangea l'Ope Ope no Mi. Grâce à ses connaissances médicales extrêmement étendues, le petit ne tarda pas à se guérir.

En privé, Cora en pleura de joie, une joie amère et âpre. Il avait sacrifié sa relation avec l'enfant, mais celui-ci vivrait. Ça semblait un sacrifice dérisoire. Un sacrifice acceptable.

Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu sur tous les tableaux.

.

De ce jour, Cora décida de se rapprocher de Law. Il tenta de se mêler aux jeux des gamins, n'hésitant pas à leur fournir friandises et menue monnaie pour qu'ils passent tous leurs caprices. Il avait un peu l'impression de singer Baby 5, pour tout dire.

« **Je suis sûr à quatre-vingt pourcent que ça ne va pas nous exploser à la figure !** » Buffalo avait l'estimation large. Cora réduisait cette marge à quelque chose comme dix pourcent.

Le thème du jour était des feux d'artifices, pour l'anniversaire de Doffy, leur Jeune Maître. C'était une idée épouvantable, surtout que Baby 5 voulait les lancer depuis le ciel, sur le dos de Buffalo. Il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'ils se blessent en faisant ça.

« Vous allez vous blesser, leur déclara Law, d'un ton péremptoire, un insupportable petit ton de commandement que Cora ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver attendrissant.

— Tu as une meilleure idée, dasuyan ?

— Non, reconnut le jeune médecin.

— Alors tu vas nous aider ? demanda à son tour Baby 5.

— Disons que je vous soignerai ensuite.

— Pourquoi les encourager, Law ? interrogea le blond, curieux.

L'adolescent lui jeta un regard impertinent, presque agacé. Il n'acceptait que de mauvaise grâce la présence de plus en plus régulière de Cora dans leurs petits jeux. « Parce que c'est pour Doflamingo, évidemment. »

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat de tendresse, et Cora comprit alors que dans cette réalité, Law ne sourirait jamais ainsi pour lui.

.

« Corazon ! »

Cora se retourna, mais c'était Law que Jora interpellait ainsi. À quinze ans, Law occupait désormais le siège de Vergo. Il était devenu le nouveau Corazon.

« Le Jeune Maître veut te voir. »

Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, ces derniers temps Doffy passait de plus en plus de temps avec Law dans des conversations mystérieuses dont ils ressortaient tous les deux avec un air satisfait et conspirateur.

Son frère n'était pas d'humeur à s'épancher et quand Cora évoquait le sujet, il biaisait et se contentait de dire que Law était un atout de choix, digne du siège de Corazon.

Le projet Dressrosa prenait forme, et Cora voyait avec angoisse le moment où il devrait trahir son frère à nouveau, et avec lui toute la Family.

Et avec toute la Family, Law.

La dévotion du jeune homme grandissait chaque jour. L'étrange charisme que son frère exerçait sur son entourage l'avait subjugué comme les autres. Parfois, Cora se demandait s'il était le seul à voir la réalité et son frère comme le monstre qu'il était et avait toujours été.

Mais après tout, songeait-il avec amertume, combien de vies lui avait-il fallu pour que lui-même s'en rende compte et l'accepte ?

.

« Le Fou, demain j'aurai besoin de ton aide.

Cora leva les yeux vers son frère.

— Bien sûr, Doffy. »

Bien sûr, Doffy, en attendant que je puisse mieux te poignarder dans le dos et réduire à néant tout ce pour quoi j'ai lutté.

Bien sûr, Doffy, puisque j'ai cru que je pouvais gagner au grand jeu de la vie et que finalement j'ai tout perdu.

« Demain, Corazon fera sur moi l'Opération de Jouvence. »

Le ciel s'ouvrant et le foudroyant ne l'aurait pas laissé plus stupéfait que cette grotesque affirmation. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Tu vas sacrifier Law ? »

Sa tête bourdonnait.

« Il a vu où était sa mission, où était le bien. Je ne rajeunis pas et je ne tiens pas à être un vieux croulant immortel. Je ne me vois pas en Lao G.

— Il est d'accord ?

— Évidemment qu'il est d'accord. Après tout, je l'ai élevé pour ça. »

Doffy posa une main amicale sur son épaule : « Les choses sont pour le mieux ainsi, ne t'en fais pas. Bref, demain, il faudra se débarrasser du corps de Corazon discrètement. Nous dirons qu'il est en mission. Je ne tiens pas à ce que la vérité se sache tout de suite. »

Comme dans un cauchemar, Cora s'entendit répondre à nouveau : « Bien sûr, Doffy. »

.

Law allait mourir. Encore. Toujours. Pourquoi ? Et c'était une prière vaine et muette à des cieux où le seul dieu qui régnait était un dieu cruel et perfide qui regardait s'agiter en souriant les misérables êtres qu'ils étaient.

Il ne pouvait pas, réalisa-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas autoriser un être aussi mauvais que son frère à vivre pour l'éternité. Sans pitié et sans compassion, il finirait par grignoter la terre, semant le chaos et la destruction pour atteindre ce but grandiose qu'était le renversement du Gouvernement Mondial. Combien de vies seraient-elles perdues dans cette folle entreprise ? Combien seraient détruites, ravagées, anéanties pour satisfaire le besoin de destruction de Doffy ?

C'était clair à présent, il ne pouvait pas. Et cette fois, il savait où étaient les armes à feu.

Malgré son âge, Law dormait, avec l'abandon du sommeil de l'enfance. Était-il tranquille à ce point de sacrifier sa vie pour son frère ?

Ça faisait mal. Il aurait voulu s'arracher le cœur.

Doucement, Cora approcha le canon de la tempe de l'adolescent. Il tira.

Grâce au silencieux, ça ne fit pas plus de bruit qu'une bouteille de champagne qu'on débouche.

.

Une tente, à North Blue, et la possibilité d'amender ses trop nombreux péchés. Il n'hésiterait plus. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire désormais.

À l'aube, Rocinante était déjà loin. Corazon était mort deux fois cette nuit-là.

.

* * *

 _Le Fou est aussi connu sous son nom de l'Excuse au tarot. C'est un ancêtre du joker… (ce détail me fait beaucoup rire) et boudieu ce que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre x)_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Merci à Phoenix penna pour ses reviews :) !_

 _Le prompt est en gras dans le texte._

* * *

.

 **Au douzième coup de minuit**

.

Chapitre 7

* * *

 _« Le roi lui tendant les bras, l'embrassa avec mille témoignages d'un amour paternel : « Et d'où venez-vous, mon cher fils ? »_ La Biche au Bois, Marie-Catherine d'Aulnoy.

* * *

« Je l'ai tué. »

La tente avait été là, à sa place accoutumée et Roci avait senti un soulagement incommensurable en voyant le tissu défraîchi et les signes cabalistiques ternis.

Il était entré, et s'était assis sur la chaise trop petite, au milieu des bâtonnets d'encens fumants, et il avait cherché sur lui une cigarette, se fichant bien de rajouter à l'atmosphère si lourde du pavillon l'odeur du tabac.

« Et vous vouliez le tuer ? Ne fumez pas s'il vous plaît, je ne tolère pas la cigarette.

— Non, je voulais le sauver. » Le blond remit le paquet dans sa poche, sans en avoir allumé une.

« Curieuse méthode, » continua Madame Carla.

Ses yeux vifs dans sa face de crapaud regorgeaient d'un mépris satisfait. Il y avait de la joie mauvaise dans ce regard.

« Vous me détestez, n'est-ce pas ? dit soudain Rocinante, frappé pour la première fois par cette animosité qu'il avait pourtant perçu dès la première fois, sans vraiment y attacher d'importance.

— Moi ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu.

— Non, c'est vrai. Et pourtant, vous me détestez tout de même. Je me demande si vous n'avez pas fait exprès de m'envoyer dans une quête infinie à travers le temps, où je ne peux rien attraper que des lambeaux de cauchemar et des illusions perdues.

— Je ne ferais certainement pas ça. Je suis une professionnelle, vous savez.

— C'est pour le retour d'un D. »

Un vague étonnement passa sur le visage de Madame Carla. « Un D que vous avez tué ?

— Oui.

— Ça ne me surprend pas. Votre race est maudite.

— Que savez-vous de ma race ?

— Qu'elle est forte et arrogante, qu'elle est voleuse de mémoire et pilleuse de secrets. Vous, les Dragons Célestes.

— Je n'en suis plus un depuis si longtemps que j'avais oublié qu'un jour je l'ai été.

— C'est dans votre sang.

— Peut-être, admit Rocinante avec un rire las. Mais j'ai besoin de vous, encore une fois.

— Je ne serais pas toujours là, vous savez.

— Je sais. Vous m'avez déjà prévenu. Mais je crois que cette fois, ce sera la dernière. J'ai compris. Je crois que j'ai tout compris.

— Pour le retour d'un D, alors. »

Il tendit la main et Madame Carla s'en empara. Elle pinça la paume puis la frappa. Lorsque l'onde de choc arriva, Rocinante était prêt à tomber dans l'infini.

.

« Rocinante. »

Il fit un bond hors du lit, et s'écrasa misérablement par terre après s'être empêtré dans les draps.

Un rire familier et réconfortant accueillit ce réveil en grande pompe.

« C'est méchant, » gémit-il depuis le tapis, et bientôt une main ferme et sûre se tendait pour l'aider à se relever.

C'était Sengoku, et Rocinante sentit son cœur se serrer. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas vu l'homme, et il sentit l'impulsion de le serrer dans ses bras. Mais son père d'adoption, qu'il avait peu habitué aux effusions, n'aurait sans doute pas compris.

« Je suis surpris de vous voir ici… » Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'uniforme. « … Amiral. »

— Et bien, tu pars pour une mission périlleuse ce soir, et je voulais… Rocinante, que dirais-tu de déjeuner avec moi ?

— Ce sera un plaisir, monsieur. »

Sengoku eut un sourire, qui plissa au coin des yeux les petites rides que les soucis avaient dessinées au cours des années. « Ne m'appelle pas monsieur. Pas aujourd'hui, si tu veux bien. »

Rocinante s'habilla rapidement, indifférent à la présence de son père d'adoption. Un coup d'œil à la glace le laissa un instant étonné : il avait ses tatouages 'de clown' comme il les appelait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas vu avec.

« Tu ne t'habitues pas à la vue, hein ? demanda Sengoku. Je dois t'avouer que moi non plus. Ça te fait un visage si étrange. »

Le blond ne pouvait pas expliquer la familiarité perturbante de ces dessins qui l'avaient accompagné pendant tant de temps, avant de disparaître dans les hasards des boucles temporelle. Il n'essaya donc même pas.

En tout cas, entre la mission d'infiltration et les tatouages, il était fixé sur la période. Il était sur le point d'entrer en tant qu'espion dans la Donquixote Family.

Depuis qu'il s'était fait ces tatouages, afin de ne pas ébruiter son signalement, il logeait en dehors de la base. De plus, ne pouvant se permettre d'être vu en public avec Sengoku le Bouddha, il se doutait que le déjeuner se composerait de plats de restaurant que l'homme aurait apporté avec lui et qu'ils mangeraient dans la petite cuisine. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Rocinante. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu l'amiral qu'il avait le désir un peu puéril de le monopoliser.

Comme il s'y attendait, ou peut-être comme il s'en souvenait, il y avait sur la table de la minuscule cuisine tout un empilement de boîtes d'un traiteur de South Blue, sa cuisine favorite.

Il en fut curieusement remué.

« Je vais faire du thé, » déclara-t-il pour s'occuper les mains, et peut-être pour trouver quelque chose à dire. Dans sa mémoire, il scannait ses souvenirs à la recherche de ce déjeuner en particulier.

L'eau dans la bouilloire électrique commençait doucement à s'agiter, et le blond fouilla les placards à la recherche de la théière.

Il la dégotta finalement derrière un empilement de biscuits secs et entreprit de préparer le thé.

Sengoku s'était installé à la table et avait déballé les plats, embaumant la pièce des odeurs épicées et sucrées qui dénotaient clairement la gastronomie du sud.

Rocinante apporta sur la table deux tasses qu'il remplit d'un liquide vert et opaque, dont l'arôme un brin amer contrasterait merveilleusement bien avec les plats. Il s'assit en face de son père d'adoption, contemplant avec un réel plaisir cet homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps.

Dans **le silence du thé** , il sentait le lien d'affection tranquille et serein qui l'unissait à cet homme qui lui avait tant donné. Il n'était pas pressé de rompre ce compagnonnage silencieux et confortable.

Surtout qu'il ne savait pas, en toute honnêteté, quoi dire.

« Tu peux encore renoncer, tu sais, déclara soudain Sengoku en lui tendant du bœuf à la cannelle.

— Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée.

— Je pense que c'est une idée dangereuse.

— Il faut surveiller mon frère. » Même si pour être tout à fait franc, avec les connaissances qu'il avait retirées de ses précédentes expériences, la surveillance était un peu moins nécessaire.

« Rocinante, je veux que tu me promettes de revenir si Doflamingo a le moindre soupçon.

— S'il a le moindre soupçon, je serai mort. »

L'homme baissa les yeux, et poussa un soupir navré.

« Allez, oublions ça et parle-moi plutôt de la dernière connerie de Garp.

— Roci…

— Quoi, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il a été sage pour une fois ? »

Un sourire navré se dessina sur les lèvres de l'amiral : « Non, en effet, je ne vais pas te dire ça. »

La conversation roula pendant le reste du repas sur les frasques du vice-amiral, et plus d'une fois, le blond faillit s'étouffer de rire.

Ils se séparèrent dans l'entrée.

« Bonne chance, » déclara cérémonieusement Sengoku, en posant la main sur son épaule.

Roci déglutit. Ça avait été une visite trop courte pour trop de temps passé sans se voir. L'impulsion qu'il avait eu plus tôt d'enlacer l'autre homme ne lui sembla soudain plus si déplacée, et il entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Un instant perdu quant à la manière de réagir, l'amiral se reprit et lui rendit son étreinte.

« Reviens en vie.

— Je ferai tout ce que je peux. »

Sur ces mots, ils se séparèrent, et il resta au jeune homme une curieuse boule dans la gorge. Il ne voulut pas s'appesantir sur ce que sa désertion pour sauver Law et s'emparer de l'Ope Ope no Mi signifierait pour Sengoku. Il préféra se concentrer sur l'aspect pratique et immédiat du futur qui l'attendait. Par chance ses paquets étaient faits. Quant à l'ordre de mission, il s'en souvenait assez bien : il devait partir de nuit à bord d'un navire banalisé qui le déposerait dans North Blue. De là, il avait pour tâche de mettre la main sur son frère, ce qui ne devrait pas être excessivement compliqué, Donquixote Doflamingo commençant à se tailler une certaine réputation dans la plus septentrionale des mers.

Ce serait d'ailleurs encore moins difficile que prévu, car il savait parfaitement où se situait pour l'instant la base des opérations de Doffy. Le plus compliqué serait encore d'arriver vivant jusqu'au maître des lieux.

.

Atteindre Doffy avait été un jeu d'enfant. Et son frère l'avait reçu à bras ouverts, ne manifestant une forme de déception que lorsqu'il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était désormais muet.

Apparemment, pour son frère ainé, c'était une espèce de tare, mais il était tout de même disposé à accueillir comme il se devait ce parent perdu et enfin retrouvé.

Il avait, comme ça, le sens de la famille.

Cette fois-ci, Roci ne manifesta aucune pitié pour les enfants, et lorsque Law réapparut, il ne l'épargna pas plus que les autres. Pourtant, il n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras et ne jamais le laisser partir, mais ce n'était pas la solution. Cela viendrait en son temps.

Le jour où Law le poignarda, il ne fut pas surpris, même si cela fit un mal de chien. Heureusement que le petit, dans sa colère, n'avait pas su viser. Pourtant, cela faisait toujours moins mal que cette rage et cette haine, cela faisait toujours moins mal que ce regard qui ressemblait tant à celui de Doffy.

Puis vint le moment où l'enfant révéla son nom complet à Buffalo et Baby 5. Ce jour-là, comme il semblait que cela avait été des vies avant, il l'enleva.

Les hôpitaux de North Blue brûlèrent. Rocinante souffrait d'infliger à Law pour la seconde fois des visites qu'il savait inutiles, mais c'était ainsi qu'il avait réussi à s'attacher le gamin la première fois et de par ce fait, à l'éloigner de l'influence pernicieuse de son frère aîné.

Était-ce pour le D qu'il faisait encore tout ça ? Non, ça n'avait plus aucune importance si même ça en avait eu un jour, autrement que pour Madame Carla. Lui restait à ses côtés parce qu'il l'aimait et parce qu'il voulait le sauver.

Le jour merveilleux où Law lui rendit le nom de Cora, ce nom qu'il avait porté si longtemps en lui-même et qu'il avait renié dans un coup de feu tiré dans la tempe d'une version de l'enfant qui n'existerait jamais, il eut un mal fou à se retenir de pleurer.

Avait-il gagné le droit de redevenir Cora ?

Peu après, il eut des nouvelles de l'Ope Ope no Mi, par l'entremise de son frère. À cette heure-ci, celui devait savoir qu'il était un traître. En se basant sur ses souvenirs, Roci avait tenté de prédire les mouvements de la Family pour que Tsuru puisse continuer sa poursuite, mais c'était une méthode hasardeuse. Lui tendait-il un piège ? Sans doute.

Le blond fournit à Sengoku quelques indications sur l'emplacement probable de son frère et de ses séides. Quand Law aurait mangé le fruit qui lui rendrait la santé, il allait falloir le protéger de Doffy, par tous les moyens. Et si ce moyen était la Marine, qu'il en soit ainsi, malgré la claire aversion de l'enfant pour cette organisation.

Rocinante, depuis qu'il avait participé au massacre de Flevance, comprenait parfaitement ses sentiments.

Quitterait-il la Marine quand son frère serait sous les verrous ? Sûrement. Il partirait avec Law explorer le monde et guérir toutes les maladies, ou quelque chose du genre. Ce que voudrait l'enfant, en fait. Et ils ne passeraient jamais par Drum, jamais par l'île de North Blue où une tente violette dans une fête foraine abritait une femme aux étranges pouvoirs.

Leur fin heureuse arrivait, enfin.

.

* * *

 _Je suis juste morte. J'espère que vous arrivez encore à suivre la cohérence dans cette histoire, parce que moi je ne suis pas trop sûre de le faire x)_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Merci à Phoenix penna et à Neechu pour leurs reviews :) !_

 _Le prompt est en gras dans le texte. C'était 'Manquer la marque' mais je l'ai conjugué et mis sous sa forme négative. Pour la citation, j'ai eu beau cherché, je n'ai trouvé que le père et la fille OU la mère et le fils. J'ai donc changé 'maman' par 'papa'._

* * *

.

 **Au douzième coup de minuit**

.

Chapitre 8

* * *

 _« Ils vécurent ainsi très heureux, sans jamais manquer de rien (…) On ne sait pas s'il vécut longtemps ainsi que [son papa] ; on croit que la reine des fées les rendit immortels et les transporta dans son palais, où ils sont encore. »_ Le bon petit Henri, la comtesse de Ségur

* * *

Un bateau dans la tempête, et Law qui, depuis trois semaines empirait, lui semblait plus petit et fragile que jamais. Ça ne se déroulait pas comme les fois précédentes. Son état se dégradait plus vite.

Et bien sûr, le gamin était en proie à des questions triviales qui n'avaient définitivement pas leur place pour l'instant.

Parce que vraiment, c'était tout sauf le bon moment pour discuter de Flevance et de l'implication du Gouvernement Mondial et de la Marine dans l'événement :

« Ma famille… ainsi que tous les habitants de Flevance… ce sont des gens du gouvernement qui les ont tués ! Alors si tu travailles à leur service en tant que soldat de la Marine… je veux que tu me le dises… »

« T'es stupide ou quoi ?! Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas un soldat ! »

Et dans un sens, Roci ne l'était plus. Il ne l'était plus depuis si longtemps, et pourtant ses mains étaient tâchées encore et encore du sang de Law et des siens.

« Tant mieux… fit Law, avec un sourire qui n'arrivait pas à cacher tout à fait sa douleur.

— Au lieu de dire des âneries, j'aimerais plutôt que tu prennes conscience du fait qu'en volant l'Ope Ope no Mi, on va se mettre tout le monde à dos… La Marine, le Gouvernement et Doflamingo ! Même si tu guéris de ta maladie, il va falloir se battre pour survivre !

— C'est bon, répondit l'enfant, c'est bon. Tant que Cora est avec moi, tout ira bien. »

Si seulement les choses pouvaient être aussi simples qu'on le souhaite.

.

S'introduire dans le manoir que les pirates avaient choisi comme refuge fut enfantin. Son Fruit n'était peut-être pas des plus impressionnants à première vue, mais pour ce genre d'opération, il se révélait diablement utile.

En s'enfuyant, le précieux butin entre ses mains qui tremblaient de joie, Rocinante ne pouvait contenir des larmes de soulagement. Cette fois-ci, il guérirait l'enfant et celui-ci ne devrait rien à Doffy. Libre de sa maladie, libre des chaînes poisseuses de la reconnaissance, il pourrait vivre comme bon lui semblait. Certes, il y aurait des menaces, mais il serait là pour l'en garantir.

Bien sûr, il fallut tout de même, que, malhabile comme il l'était parfois, le blond se vautre et tombe sur un groupe de pirates.

.

Il avait mal, et il commençait à se fatiguer. Et Law était un sale petit merdeux sceptique : « Mais… rien ne garantit que je guérirais une fois que je l'aurai… »

De force, Rocinante lui enfonça le Fruit dans le gosier, quitte à l'étouffer. Il appuya sur les mâchoires du gamin pour que celui-ci mâche au moins un tant soit peu.

Il compatissait, il savait à quel point c'était mauvais, mais il avait l'impression qu'un sablier s'était remis en marche, quelque part. Et il avait mal, tellement mal.

Il ne put tenir et s'écroula dans la neige.

Ces pirates l'avaient bien eu, bordel, même s'ils les avaient laissés sur le carreau. Il s'en remettrait pourtant. Il avait confiance en sa constitution. Peut-être aussi dans les capacités de Law. Après tout, il le savait bien, c'était un génie de la médecine.

Il l'avait vu la dernière fois, et n'avait pas de doute concernant le sujet. La seule chose qu'ils devaient faire à présent, c'était partir de cette île et ensuite quitter North Blue. Ils iraient au sud. Ça ferait un agréable changement. Mais avant pourtant, il lui restait quelque chose à faire. Sauver Dressrosa.

Dans les semaines précédentes, il avait rassemblé tous ses souvenirs et les avaient consignés scrupuleusement. Peut-être que certaines choses n'arriveraient jamais mais cela valait toujours le coup de le signaler.

Ça l'ennuyait de demander ça à Law. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il lui tendit la précieuse capsule, en lui disant de la remettre au premier soldat de la Marine qu'il rencontrerait.

Et ce premier soldat, de tous les Marines qui étaient dans les parages actuellement, ce fut Vergo.

Roci en aurait ri, s'il en avait eu la force. Ce qu'il avait été bête, tout ce temps. Et dire qu'il ne s'était pas douté de l'évidence.

L'évidence lui écrasa la tête contre le mur d'un coup de pied renforcé au Haki, et alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience, il entendit cette ordure battre Law.

Vergo marine, depuis tout ce temps, et il ne s'en était pas douté.

S'accrochant à une pierre, dont l'arête aigu s'enfonçait dans la paume de sa main et lui permettait de garder pied dans le monde des sensations, il tenta de garder les yeux ouverts.

« Law, appela-t-il, en activant le pouvoir de son fruit afin que Vergo lui ne puisse pas l'entendre, Law, tu vas bien ?

— Cora, gémit l'enfant. J'ai mal.

L'entendre admettre cela lui fendit le cœur. Law avait toujours été si courageux et patient face à la douleur.

« Je sais, je sais, mais écoute, il faut qu'on parte. Tu crois que tu peux te relever ?

— Je crois…

— Alors à mon signal, on décampe. Il faut courir sans se retourner, d'accord ? »

Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de se relever, mais il devait essayer. Il ne pouvait pas rater encore une fois, parce qu'il le pressentait bien, cette fois, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de retourner implorer l'aide de Madame Carla.

Vergo s'était détourné et appelait quelqu'un.

Les oreilles bourdonnantes du sang qui y battait, Rocinante n'arrivait pas à distinguer exactement à qui mais il avait comme un pressentiment.

« Allons-y ! » cria-t-il, et enveloppé dans le bruit du silence, ils détalèrent comme des lapins.

Ils trouvèrent refuge dans une maison en ruine. Un refuge bien dérisoire et qui ne résisterait pas à une battue. Law n'allait pas bien. Il avait dû porter l'enfant sur les derniers mètres. Bon sang, la situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

C'est alors que tomba sur Minion une pluie de fils aussi blancs que la neige. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, ils semblaient pulser d'une lumière propre.

Ils sentaient la mort.

Rocinante s'était résolu à l'inéluctable : il acceptait que ce soit la sienne. Il lutterait jusqu'au bout pour que ce ne soit pas celle de Law.

.

« Tu es comme notre père. Tu n'oseras jamais me tirer dessus. »

La vérité de ces mots frappa Rocinante comme une massue. Jamais, dans toutes les réalités alternatives où il avait vécu il n'avait réussi à détruire son frère.

Pourtant il le savait au-delà de tous les doutes possibles, Doffy était un monstre et Doffy serait toujours un monstre. Élevé par Sengoku, ayant grandi à Marijoie, ne perdant jamais son frère. Toujours.

 _Il faut toujours sacrifier quelque chose pour en gagner une autre._

Alors c'était donc ça la réponse de cette sinistre équation, l'échange que le destin voulait ? C'était donc la réponse pour que le trésor de son cœur puisse vivre heureux et libre ?

Doffy parlait, Doffy adorait s'écouter parler comme toujours. Rocinante arma le chien.

Tant de vies en jeu. Tant de bonheurs anéantis. Immortel ou pas, Donquixote Doflamingo ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir détruit le monde.

Et pourtant, Rocinante l'aimait tout de même. Tout monstrueux et inhumain qu'il fut, il l'aimait.

Quelque part sur cette île plongée dans son manteau de neige, la cloche d'une église tinta. Il était minuit.

Rocinante visa.

Et il ne **manqua** pas **la marque**.

.

« Franchement, tu as quel âge ? ronchonna Law.

— Je suis plus vieux que toi, je te signale, alors un peu de respect, _petit_.

— Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es plus excité qu'un gamin d'être dans une fête foraine ?

— Parce qu'il y a fête, et foraine. Et des barbes à papa ! Ou des hot-dogs. Oh je ne sais pas si je veux un hot-dog ou une barbe à papa.

Law leva les yeux au ciel. Mais que cet abruti était bête. Surtout quand la suite était aussi platement évidente :

« Allez, un hot-dog pour commencer, et une barbe à papa pour finir !

— Quelle surprise…

— Tu sais Law, tu aurais plus de succès avec les filles si tu étais moins grognon.

— Tu aurais une espérance de vie plus longue si tu parlais moins.

— Oh, regarde ! Une voyante !

— 'Madame Carla, voyante et médium', » lut Law sur la pancarte qui ornait une tente défraîchie où des signes cabalistiques dorés ternis s'étalaient sur le tissu violet. « Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces conneries ?

— J'ai eu quelques expériences qui… Mais bref, je te raconterai ça à un autre moment. On y va ?

— Non.

— Tu as dit la même chose pour la grande roue et tu es quand même monté dedans. »

Lamy avait aimé les grandes roues. Et à la réflexion, Law ne les détestait pas non plus.

« Allez, on y vaaaaaaaaaa… »

.

Quelque part sur cette île plongée dans son manteau de neige, la cloche d'une église tinta. Il était minuit.

Rocinante visa.

Et il ne manqua pas la marque.

Parce que Doffy avait raison, et qu'il était incapable de tirer.

Les balles le transpercèrent et le renvoyèrent contre le coffre où Law frappait pour tenter de sortir. Il sentait les vibrations dans son dos.

La suite ne dépendait plus de lui. La suite dépendait de Law.

Et il avait confiance en lui. Des deux, c'était l'enfant qui avait toujours été le plus fort.

Libéré de sa maladie et de l'influence pernicieuse de Doflamingo, le monde s'ouvrait à lui.

Et pour un D, cela signifiait l'infini.

Cora mourut un sourire aux lèvres.

.

« Allez, capitaine ! Ça sera drôle ! Je m'entendrai prédire un futur merveilleux rempli de gloire et de richesse pendant qu'elle t'annoncera exactement combien d'ulcères tu auras !

— Penguin, c'est toi qui me donne des ulcères. Allons plutôt rejoindre Bepo et Sachi.

— Tu n'es totalement pas drôle et je vais faire une mutinerie et te renverser comme capitaine et après, on ira tous les jours à la fête foraine.

— Si tu veux. Maintenant prends ton hot-dog et allons-y.

— Pff. »

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient pour tenter de remettre la main sur le reste de son petit équipage, Law sentit qu'on le fixait. Il se retourna et croisa deux yeux vifs dans une figure vieille et laide. La voyante, si on en jugeait par sa tenue et le fait qu'elle était postée devant le chapiteau.

Elle lui sourit et Law se détourna sans le lui rendre. Elle avait une de ces têtes d'arnaqueuse !

.

FIN

.

* * *

 _Ouf, c'est fini ! Cette histoire a été un vrai challenge, et totalement inattendue du point de vue du scénario ! Je me suis bien amusée avec toutes ces réalités parallèles et j'aurais voulu en écrire plus mais... En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu._


End file.
